Knock Knock Who's Ed?
"Knock Knock Who's Ed?" is the 3rd episode of Season 2 and the 29th''' episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, Ed and his friends get thrown out of Ed's house while trying to prepare for a marathon of Ed's beloved monster movies. The Eds now attempt to find a place to watch the marathon. Plot For their latest scheme to swindle the kids out of their allowances, the Eds have made a swimming pool. Of course, this is no ordinary pool, as they want it as close to an ocean swim as possible, so they've gotten a bunch of lime-flavored gelatin and poured it in. Unfortunately, it seems that Edd has underestimated the viscosity of the gelatin, and the pool is simply a large, quivering mound of the stuff. To make matters worse, Ed drinks the pool, leaving him and his friends scamless. Fed up, Eddy decides that it would be better if they just went to Ed's house. When they get to Ed's basement, Edd and Eddy see all kinds of reminders about an 8 Hour Monster Movie Marathon spread about the room. When pressed for details, Ed tells them that a channel will be airing 8 hours straight of cyclops monster movies. His friends are immediately interested and want to watch with him. However, they soon begin demanding snacks, and when Ed offers them food he has stuck to his hairy leg, the Eds head upstairs to raid the kitchen. In the kitchen, Sarah and Jimmy are drawing pictures. When the Eds start to noisily ransack the fridge, Sarah gets angry, and after Eddy taunts her, she throws them out and locks all the doors and windows. The Eds have to get back inside, however, and so they construct a giant doll and hide in it. Unfortunately, they make it a talking doll, and Ed has to do the talking. Predictably, he says something weird, and Sarah and Jimmy realize it's a trap and drag it to the top of a streetlight. When the Eds exit, they get a big surprise, and they all topple to the ground. Amidst the wreckage of the doll, Edd suggests that they just go to his or Eddy's house to watch, but Eddy rejects this as something that would ruin the plot. The Eds' next attempt is to access Kevin's house. To do this, they stage an aviation emergency, tearing up Kevin's yard to emulate an airplane crash. Eddy claims that Ed was skywriting and ran out of fuel, thereby crashing into Kevin's yard and sustaining horrible injuries. Although the crash scene is remarkably realistic, Ed's acting isn't, and Kevin shuts the door on them. Their next attempt is at Rolf's house. Like the previous attempt, this initially fails, but soon Edd gets Rolf talking about his Great Nano, and the Eds are let in on the condition that they listen to his story. While Rolf rambles, Ed and Eddy sneak over to the cabinet that houses the TV, but are suddenly stopped when Rolf notices their movements and asks if he's boring them. Eddy quickly makes an excuse that they all have to use the bathroom, and the Eds hustle off together. Once inside the bathroom, Edd complains that he can't take another word of Rolf's story. Eddy soon gets an idea to go through the vents, and ignoring Edd's complaints about bacteria, the trio hustle through the vents and end up landing right in front of the television. Eddy throws open the cabinet doors and, much to his shock, is confronted with a severely outdated television set. Eddy switches it on and tunes it to the correct channel, and soon becomes disinterested in the film being broadcast. Even Edd is quick to point out that even standing a few feet back from a one-inch screen, the production values are nothing to be proud of, and he and Eddy start to head out to do their gelatin pool scam again. Ed stops them angrily, and makes them sit and watch with him. Cowed, they take a seat, just as Rolf enters the room. Rolf starts talking about how the cyclops reminds him of his grandmother, but Ed once again takes control, and soon Rolf is sitting with Eddy and Edd. The implication is that they are likely to remain there for the next eight hours until the movie marathon concludes. Trivia *'''Goof: In the opening scene, the Cul-de-Sac is depicted significantly smaller. Usually, there are five houses around the circular part of the street. Here, there only appears to be room for four. *'Fourth Wall Break': After the Eds fail to infiltrate Ed's House, Edd comes up with an obvious solution; to go to his or Eddy's house instead. Eddy replies, "What, and ruin the plot?" aware that the storyline is in danger of resolving itself too easily. *Rolf reveals that he has a Great Nana who has only one eye. *The scene where Ed dives into the green gelatin appears in the 2000 Disney film, The Kid. *Rolf's TV is seen again in "Boom Boom Out Goes the Ed." *After Eddy said "There's gotta be another way to that TV," you can faintly hear Rolf say "And hit his melon on a tree." This quote was used again in "One + One = Ed." *'Eddy': "Nice job, Brando!" - Eddy sarcastically says this to Ed after he tries to fake a leg injury. Eddy is referring the famous Hollywood actor Marlon Brando. *When Eddy insults Sarah, he quips "What's Toulouse gonna do anyway? Finger paint me to death?" Henri de Toulouse-Lautrec was a famous French painter who, like Sarah, happened to be short. *The names of the channels on Rolf's television are "Kraz," "Volt," "Blutz" and "Noig." *This is the second time Jimmy is seen doing art. The first time was in "Who, What, Where, Ed." *Apparently, the Eds have never been in Rolf's living room before, despite having been in his house in previous episodes. Video See also *Gelatin Pool *8 Hour Monster Movie Marathon *Giant Doll Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes